Bromas pesadas
by PobbyDrarryMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta cansado de las bromas que sus compañeros aurores le suelen hacer cada 28 de Diciembre. Esta vez es su turno y se lo va a aprovechar. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Inocente, inocente" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**{N/A}:** _¡Buenos días, tardes noches o madrugadas!_ _Dependiendo de la hora en que estén leyendo eso. Como ya todos sabemos el 28 de Diciembre es el día de "Los inocentes" se hacen bromas y a veces hasta las noticias reales parecen bromas (lo de Lemmy pensé era broma, no lo era. Disculpen tenía que sacarlo.) Otra cosa, debido a que estoy a mitad del turno de mi trabajo terminando mis notas de autor y la historia (entre otras) mis próximas entregas /que ya tenía dos lindos fics en mente/ tendrán que esperar. Ah, yo lo lamento es normal para mi hacer todo a paso lento para que quede perfecto y subirlo con las prisas de ultima hora. Y ahí van unas palabras._

 _¡Peineta!, ¡lentes!, ¡Caramelo!, ¡Televisión!_

 ** _{Disclairmer}:_** _Esta historia participa en el reto "Inocente, inocente" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si fuese así, bueno… estoy segura de que habrían bastantes cambios. Espero que les guste. _

**_{Numero de palabras}:_** _4,287 sin contar estas notas de autor._

Draco Malfoy era un joven auror, inteligente, frio y calculador. Dotado de una belleza impresionante (según él) y de una aristocracia aun para su trabajo.

Por eso era el blanco perfecto de las bromas de sus compañeros de trabajo incluido ahí Potter. Las bromas que normalmente le hacían a Draco eran pequeñas como, ponerle sal a su café, asustarlo desde el rincón de la oficina, jalarle la silla entre otras cosas menores, siempre terminaba regañando a Bellamy Hervet, quien era su compañera en el equipo de aurores y a Potter por aquellas trastadas, y luego las dejaba pasar.

Excepto cuando era el _"Día de los inocentes"._

Draco odiaba ese día, lo detestaba completamente, podría cruciarle el culo a quien inventó esa fecha; ese día Potter, Bellamy y Weasley se juntaban y dedicaban a gastarle cierto tipo de bromas que compraban en la tienda de ' _'Sortilegios Weasley''_ , bombas fétidas, dulces vomitivos, dulces para alargar la lengua e inclusive una vez Bellamy le recomendó no tomar ni un maldito dulce de una de las cajas rojas que estaban ahí puestas en su escritorio, a sabiendas que Draco era demasiado curioso, se había pasado la recomendación de Hervet por las bolas y comido un dulce que parecían de Honeydukes. Grave error fue, Draco estuvo tres horas abochornado ante su compañera quien reía como una foca con retraso casi sofocándose, con la cara roja y casi lagrimeando al ver una erección tremenda en sus pantalones en plena sala principal de aurores semi humillándole, " _Maldita Hervet. Me las va a pagar esta vez."_ Aunque jamás se las cobrara, al menos no así. Su única venganza era ver a la ex Griffyndor hacer todo el papeleo de las misiones largas mientras él se sentaba a jugar con su varita haciendo luces de colores.

Este año no era la excepción, faltaba una semana para que el gran día llegará y dejaran a Draco como un estúpido total ante el departamento de aurores con alguna de sus estúpidas nada agraciadas bromas contra él, antes claro de correr por sus vidas antes de que el rubio les cruciará el culo. Draco suspiró podría volteárselos esta vez; cambiar la dirección de la broma sonaba mejor de lo que creía era, porque con los tres juntos nunca se sabía, más con el idiota de Potter entre ellos. Normalmente Draco sabia como actuaban, Hervet era el cerebro del grupito (reemplazando a Granger porque estaba en otra área del ministerio mágico, claro estaba) Weasley conseguía las cosas para las bromas y Potter era quien las hacía funcionar para la mala suerte del rubio.

—Estúpido Potter — susurró cruzándose de brazos mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse suavemente, alzando la mirada gris para encontrar una mirada verde, pero no tan vivaz como la de su enemigo de la infancia, si no la de su compañera de reclutamiento quien cargaba una pequeña pila de papeles y una humeante taza de café con el logotipo de los aurores.

—Buenas tardes también a ti, Draco — comentó divertida habiendo escuchado el insulto proferido hacia el auror conocido como Potter — ¿Pensando acaso en Harry de nueva cuenta?, ¿Al fin dirás que estas enamorado de él?—susurró con parsimonia y sarcasmo impregnadas en su voz

—No es tu problema _Bellamy_ — escupió con rudeza, rodando los ojos — Por qué no mejor me dices ¿qué mierda planean para hacer miserable mis próximos meses?

—Uhm… tal como lo veo, nada. Ron está demasiado entusiasmado con su boda con Hermione para siquiera pensar en otra cosa. — Alzó sus hombros dejando algunos papeles sobre la mesa, ante la atenta mirada gélida de Draco — Podríamos esta vez, ser tú y yo haciéndole una broma a _Harry_ …

El rubio lo dudó un segundo, sonaba bastante bien el hecho de hacerle una broma al niño-que-vivió-para-joderle-la-existencia. La chica de cabellos negros con franjas rosadas cambiantes en color le miraba expectante, sonrió ¿qué tan mal podría salir una broma para Potter?

— ¿Qué estas pensando, Draco? — Preguntó alzando una ceja negra — Pareces maquilar una en demasía, muy mala idea.

—Oh… vamos ¿Por qué yo podría estar maquilando algo?

—Eres el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin… —comento cruzándose de brazos. Sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras hablaba. Normalmente las ideas del aristócrata terminaban en un desastroso meollo de crueldad digna de ser alabada, si eras alguien cruel o un mortífago— Draco… prométeme no herirás a Harry de alguna manera cruel…

—Tonterías Bellamy — agitó su mano intentando quitar ese pensamiento de su compañera. Sintiendo la mirada amenazante de ella decidió flaquear un poco — Vale, pero solo esta vez.

Draco escucho un _"a veces eres un imbécil"_ por parte de la morocha, opacado por la taza que ella alzaba para tomar un poco de café; debía planear algo. Tras unos minutos de ligero silencio una idea algo descabellada le vino a la mente. Alzo su rostro unos pocos minutos para ver a su compañera escribiendo rápidamente en aquel pergamino rugoso con la fina letra intentando mantenerla en línea perfecta y legible cosa que no era un problema.  
Malfoy sonrió, sería mejor dejar los grandes detalles para él solo. Carraspeo un poco intentando obtener atención de la chica, sin resultado aparente.

—Bellamy — llamó alzando el tono de su voz ligeramente, logrando así captar su atención, Hervet subió el rostro ligeramente alzando las cejas — No me mires así, ya tengo una idea que podemos hacer.

—Perfecto… déjame termino mi trabajo que _ALGUIEN…_ —acentuó la última palabra — Me ha dejado hacer para no cruciarme el culo por haber tirado sin querer una bomba fétida por donde estaba — e hizo un mohín. El rubio hizo una mueca. — Eres un perfecto idiota, Malfoy. Te dije más de diez veces que era material confiscado y tú viste que se me había caído. —señaló con la pluma acusándolo.

—Ajá — alzo una mano en forma que indicaba que no le interesaba ya — Te comento, que necesito me consigas unos artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, de la sección de bombas de broma, hay una muy especial que quiero que consigas " _The Little Baby"_

—Diablos… ¿qué rayos piensas hacer con eso?

—No es siquiera algo que te interese, para cuando esto pase… _TU_ estarás en otro lado… — frunció el entrecejo. Bellamy rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro— No me vayas a salir con él " _Pero Draco…_ '' es una idiotez tuya siquiera pensar en ello

Al salir del trabajo, él y Bellamy se despidieron como era usual, Draco arribó en uno de los elevadores mientras que su compañera se perdía por los pasillos interiores del ministerio de magia.

Camino lentamente mientras se acomodaba su túnica color azul, seguramente se encontraría a Potter en el camino. Y así lo hizo, estaba por usar la red flu cuando se lo topó, Harry como era usual, le sonrió acomodando sus horribles y anticuados lentes redondos, los cuales a vista de Draco eran sumamente desagradables, ¿por qué no los cambiaba? 

—Ah, Potter… buenas noches ¿qué tal va en tu pequeño grupo de aurores? — pregunto intentando crear una conversación ' _amena_ ' —

—Um…— dudó unos segundos — Pesado. Nos han mandado a buscar selkies… ¡ _Selkies_ Malfoy! — e hizo un mohín. Gracias a Merlín, después de los problemas pasados por la guerra y en la academia habían aprendido a llevarse medianamente bien. Aunque parecía que Harry le había agarrado cariño más a la chica que a él— Preferiría que no nos manden a esas misiones, eso es de control de criaturas mágicas…

—Trabajo es trabajo Potter — agregó — Nosotros tuvimos una redada, con bombas fétidas de por medio… —y su recta nariz se arrugó un poco, haciendo una morisqueta—

—Vaya, tu día suena mejor que el mío. Preferiría las bombas fétidas.

De buenas a primeras dejó pasar al héroe del mundo mágico, antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Harry ya se había ido y el necesitaba ir a Sortilegios Weasley para comprar algunas cosas para su broma.

Una vez hubo conseguido varios artículos en el callejón salió en dirección a la Malfoy manor, repaso los artículos mientras entraba a la mansión y se dirigía a donde estaba su habitación. ¡La broma perfecta!, eso es lo que era, y para variar un poco le enseñaría a Potter…

Negó con la cabeza, dejó las compras en un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quedó mirando a la pared unos segundos repasando todo lo planeado, o al menos la idea.

—Te digo, mi querido Draco, esto es mala idea…— esa era la voz de Hervet que lo traía a sus pensamientos mientras estaban en la oficina, Malfoy había terminado de contarle su "broma'' — En caso de que no termine muerto por esa monstruosidad que piensas hacer — apuntó con enfado.

—Vamos, Bellamy… me han hecho cosas iguales a mí — apunto con cierto enfado— No entiendo ahora porque diablos quieres proteger a Potter, _YO_ —acentuó con algo de enfado señalándose — soy tu amigo y pareja ¿no es así?

—Sí pero… Harry es diferente — un suspiró invadió la habitación— Cuando hacíamos bromas crueles, Harry era quien intentaba cruciarnos el trasero. Anda hazme caso, es una muy mala idea.

—Tu comentario esta fuera de lugar, Bellamy. — escupió frunciendo el entrecejo, rodeo con el borde de sus dedos aquella taza de café humeante y caliente que reposaba frente a él— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lanzarle un " _Little Baby"_? Es uno de los artefactos…

—Prohibidos a la venta por Sortilegios Weasley. — Cortó su compañera frunciendo el entrecejo — Hay un por que dejaron de venderlo y no seas idiota, tu sabes que fue lo que paso esa vez… — apunto. —Esas mierdas son impredecibles, Draco… yo no lo recomendaría. Sabes bien que cualquier cosa podría pasar, desde confetis hasta dementores ahí.

—Tonterías Bellamy — le restó importancia — Nada malo puede pasar, ¿o acaso yo te he mentido antes? — pregunto sonriendo, aquello era una escena algo bizarra salida de Malfoy, el sonriendo haciéndose pasar por un inocente —

—Confiaré en ti… si me entero que le has hecho algo malo a Harry…— puntualizo negando con la cabeza— puedes irte despidiendo de primero, mi amistad y segundo tu virilidad.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que le había escuchado. Hervet volteo los ojos en un gesto para sonreírle, esperaba su bromita no pasará a mas si no, tendría que comenzar a arreglar el funeral de Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió-para-morir-por-una-broma-pesada. Esa misma tarde Draco acomodaba el papeleo, con ayuda de su varita mandaba los papeles de aquí para allá dejándolos cada uno en su respectivo lugar; cuando esa cosa entró.

Era una lechuza de cara achatada con bordes dorados y pintada de pequeños motes cafés y negros en las alas, una muy rara lechuza gigante que llevaba un paquete de colores alegres entre sus patas; al dejar el paquete sobre la mesa, la lechuza hizo una pequeña explosión en varios colores y varias luces que formaban una W grande perteneciente a los Weasley, Draco saltó un poco al verlo sorprendido de aquello y aun más sorprendido y asustado vio como todos los papelitos de colores se juntaban de nueva cuenta a formar un vociferador.

— _"Querida señorita Bellamy_ _—_ Malfoy rodó los ojos, que gran mentira era esa _—"nos complace anunciarle que aquí esta su paquete de Sortilegios Weasley que nos ha encargado con tanto cuidado."—_ La voz indudablemente era del gemelo que había sobrevivido a la guerra _— De igual manera nos complace, decirle que ha alcanzado la cuota necesaria para un regalo. Pase por él en la tienda. ¡Feliz día del inocente!_

—Debí saber, que Hervet no la pondría a mi nombre—comento una vez que el vociferador se convirtió en un cupón canjeable—Esto…

— _¡Feliz día del inocente! ¡Inocente palomita!_ _—_ agregó la voz cantarina de George Weasley—

— ¡WEASLEY! ¡BELLAMY! –Grito fuera de sí—

Ambos entraron casi corriendo cuando escucharon a su sublíder de escuadrón gritando solamente para encontrar la imagen más graciosa que pudieron ver. El cupón había hecho contacto con la pálida piel de Malfoy, parecía que había activado algún encantamiento de broma exclusivamente hecho para hacer explotar harina en la cara y ropa de quien tocase el objeto. Aquello había dejado un Draco Malfoy muy cabreado, a punto de lanzar imperdonables, apretando los puños enormemente dejando blancos completamente los nudillos, y apretando los labios en un rictus de completo enojo. Ron estaba sumamente asustado y pálido; Hervet estaba cubriendo su boca con una mano enfundada en guante negro, su boca estaba abierta en sorpresa y sus ojos como platos.

—Juro… Weasley, que el idiota de tu hermano me las va a pagar—y con eso, ambos tanto la morocha como el pelirrojo se echaron a reír. Draco siquiera lo pensó cuando en un movimiento de su varita hizo que el agua saliera disparada hacia ellos, dejándolos mojados y pegados a la pared—Tu lo sabías Bellamy –acusó

— ¿Yo?—se apuntó aun soltando una risilla—no… de hecho, no sabía hasta ahora.

Malfoy convocó un _fregoteo_ con su varita limpiándose toda la harina que se había quedado en su túnica azul. Suspiro aparentemente abatido mientras veía como ambos aurores convocaban un hechizo de secado.

— ¿Pediste algo de Sortilegios Weasley, hurón?—pregunto curioso Ron mientras sus ojos claros se posaban en el paquete colorido en la mesa de Draco—

—No te interesa, Comadreja—gruñó en desconfianza—

—En realidad Ron—Hervet intervino antes de que su pareja y su amigo terminarán insultándose, algo que en los años no había cambiado—Es mío… ya sabes… quería gastarte una broma

—Oh…

Cuando Ron salió unas pocas horas más tarde, Draco abrió el paquete. Aquel pequeño artefacto tenía el tamaño de una taza de té y el mismo diámetro de esta, estaba recubierta con algunos pequeños trozos de cintas de colores dando un aspecto inocente a quienes no conocieran su terrible poder. Se escucho en la habitación un sonoro " _Wow… diablos_ " por parte de la morena mientras examinaba con la vista aquella bomba de horrores. Un resoplido por parte de Draco indicó que ya todo estaba listo para ese día y que esta vez era, Harry James Potter el que quedaría como un idiota ante el departamento de aurores.

 _28 de Diciembre_

 _Día de los inocentes._

 _Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de aurores, 10:00 am._

Ese día, Draco había amanecido bastante contento y algo fastidiado. Había llegado al ministerio de magia con su túnica azul tomada en un brazo y con la otra cargando su pequeña sorpresa. Camino todo el tramo hasta el ascensor y pidió ir al departamento de aurores, en el camino algunos le hicieron unas pocas bromas, inocentes a decir verdad nada fuera de lo común.

Claro que si consideras que hacerle bromas a uno de tus jefes era común. Una vez que llego a su oficina, lo primero que vio fue a Bellamy hablando con Potter animadamente.

—Señores—comentó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—Creo que hay un poco de trabajo por hacer ¿no?

—Draco… es muy temprano, anda toma un café—comento ella señalando la taza que estaba frente suyo—

— ¿Qué le has puesto?—gruño, si era necesario decirlo, Draco esos días estaba más desconfiado y huraño que otros—No voy a tomar nada de lo que me des hoy.

Bellamy hizo una mueca, Potter igual aparentemente ofendidos con la falta de confianza de Malfoy, pero a él no le importó, quizá luego se disculparía con la morena. Entró a su oficina seguido de ella mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café; dejo sus cosas por un lado, se colocó la túnica y volteo a verle, ella tenía esa mirada de diversión plasmada en sus pupilas.

—Veo que… estas tan emocionada como yo—comentó alzando una ceja, y sonriendo altivamente con el sello de la marca Malfoy impreso en el.

—Algo… no te voy a negar Potter cayó bastante bien en el truco y le he puesto algo en su café—alzó los hombros—Sugiero que prosigas tu.

Eso era algo que, no debía decirle. Era su turno y debía esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo que llegó alrededor de las 13:00 pm, hora en la cual Draco saliendo de su pequeña oficina seguido de su compañera llevaba felizmente (aunque no se le viese en ese rostro aristocrático) aquella bendita bomba. Había logrado reducirlo a tamaño de un broche redondo para cabello en las horas que había estado en la oficina, gracias a Merlín no había mucho trabajo ese día; por lo que en cuanto traspaso la puerta de la cafetería algo insípida y faltante de colores cálidos sus grises como hielo fueron a dar con su objetivo.

Potter estaba sentado junto a Weasley al parecer conversando acerca de algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, cuando se fue acercando la sonrisa se traslució. Aquello seguramente gritaba que algo andaba tan mal que Potter debía salir huyendo, pero que poco le importaba. Esta vez no se sentó, solamente dejo aquella pequeña bombita y la tiro en el café de Potter sin que este ni Weasley se diese cuenta de nada. Se sentó un poco alejado de ellos junto con la ojiverde, y ambos miraron expectantes y antes de que pudiesen probar bocado de su insípido sándwich de lo que parecía ser carne y queso desabrido, la taza de Potter comenzó suavemente a temblar. Soltó una risa mientras la taza bailaba en su lugar con más y más fuerza, dejado que su contenido se vaciará por los lados y la atención de Harry y Ron estuviese puesta sobre ella.

 _Crack. Crack. Critch._

La taza comenzaba a romperse dejando entrever algo que parecía un muy pequeño dragón de color blanco. Si Draco es sincero, esperaba más de aquel estúpido huevecillo que los Weasley le habían vendido; pero si bien sabe, no debe confiar nunca en las comadrejas menos en la comadreja gemela.

Este conforme más personas se acercaban a ver el por qué el tanto alboroto mas curiosidad le causaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y graciosamente el pequeño dragón blanco se pegó a la ropa de Potter entrometiéndose entre los bolsillos redoblándose y partiéndose por la mitad, cada vez mas y mas, haciendo que más pequeños dragoncillos entraran por los huecos de los bolsillos mangas y hasta por los calzones del moreno. Draco estaba que se moría de risa al ver a Harry retorciéndose.

—Mierda –gruño Harry—

—Lenguaje, Potter—comento Draco riéndose de la miseria de su ex enemigo jurado—

Poco le importó cuando el cuerpo del moreno cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, algunos espantados y otros curiosos no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, Harry estaba ahora cubierto de pequeñas lagartijas voladoras que comenzaron a explotar sobre la piel y ropas del moreno. Manchándolo de algo pegajoso y verde, dios esperaba no sea…

 _¡Era Moco de troll! ¡Asqueroso, asqueroso!_

Harry se removió intentando huir de ahí antes de que algo peor le pasará, todos a su alrededor reían de buena gana, el niño que vivió para ahogarse en moco de troll. Una vez que Potter pudo levantarse y coordinar sus movimientos para poder comenzar a caminar fue cuando aquello sobrepasó todo lo que alguna vez creyó una broma blanca.

Su ropa de alguna manera había caído al piso y bailaba sola en este. ¿¡Como siquiera era posible?! . Tenía los ojos desorbitados, las mejillas coloradas y la garganta seca por que el aire se colaba en su boca abierta. (Draco podría jurar por los calzones de Salazar Slytherin, vio una mosca entrar en la boca del susodicho héroe mágico) El mientras tanto estaba desnudo (por que hasta sus calzoncillos verdes con diseños de estampas de lo que parecían ser linternas verdes, estaban bailando a un ritmo inigualable que él nunca pudo conseguir) intentando cubrir su desnudez con sus manos o una maldita bandeja con un sándwich insípido de carne y queso desabrido.

Harry estaba muerto de vergüenza mientras Draco le señalaba con burla y los demás aurores intentaban esconder y mal disimular sus risas, todos, hasta Ron estaba…

¿Por qué diablos _Ron_ estaba en las mismas condiciones que _él_? Probablemente lo de que Hervet quería hacerle una broma igual a Weasley había sido cierto. Draco con aun riéndose casi llorando por aquello señalaba a ambos, Harry no lo había notado.-

— ¿Fuiste tú el de la bromita, eh _Malfoy_?—renegó Harry mientras la bandeja comenzaba a resbalarse de sus manos dejando ver algunas partes de su cadera y intimidad—serás tremendo cabrón…

— ¿Y-Yo?—se señaló aun sin dejar de reír, a su lado a Bellamy al principio le había parecido gracioso pero ya no más—N-no… hahaha….

Si, al parecer Hervet tendría que organizar un funeral.

Y no del niño dorado, si no del chico de plata. Resopló, ahora iba la venganza de Potter. Bueno, a Draco le daba igual, al fin tenia venganza de todos los años anteriores (que debían ser como cinco o seis años) que le venían jugando ese estúpido día bromitas de mierda. Potter rápidamente y con bastante dificultad se colocó su ropa bailarina encima.

—Alguien por favor, pásele sus calzones bailarines a Potter—agregó Malfoy señalándolo aun con una risa en su rostro.

Verlo corretear su ropa por toda la cafetería en busca de aquellos horrorosos calzoncillos color verde con figurines raros, había sido un espectáculo digno del heredero de los Malfoy.

Inclusive más cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a sacudir su ropa y fregotearla frente a todos con tal de dejarla sin rastro de moco de Troll, y todos sabían que el moco de troll costaba horrores sacarlo de la ropa los aurores que estaban en la cafetería comenzaron a dispersarse.

¾ Vaya Potter, esto ha sido un buen espectáculo—comento Draco cruzándose de brazos—

¾ Si bueno, falta el toque final—agregó Harry sonriente.

En ese momento Draco no lo entendió. Alzo las finas cejas intentando no parecer curioso de las palabras del jodido-niño-que-vivió, pero es que estaba curioso y quien diga que un Slytherin no es curioso y desconfiado al mismo tiempo, bueno Draco Lucius Malfoy era el vivo ejemplo de ello. Jodida curiosidad la que le estaba asaltando en esos momentos, por que fue hasta su mesa primero, de la cual misteriosamente su compañera no se había movido para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

¾ Yo que tu—hablo ella con una extraña preocupación—no bebería esa cosa.

Pero Draco escuchaba siempre eso, siempre escuchaba esa advertencia, era por eso que la misma Bellamy llevaba una botella con jugo de naranja o cualquier otra cosa para beber con lo que fuese que comprase en la cafetería (mayormente sándwiches insípidos de sepa el coño que).

Fue por eso que Draco, como todo Slytherin curioso, como todo gran y buen príncipe con modales bien conocidos y con pocas ganas de hacer caso a las advertencias, se pasó por las bolas (de nuevo) la advertencia de la chica y lo bebió.

Asqueroso el sabor que tenía, sabía a pipi de duende combinado con algo que reconocía de algún lugar remotamente.

Y se dio cuenta.

Eso no era su bebida, por que la taza era de color azul, la suya era verde con un emblema de su familia. Y lo que traía si no estaba mal, era esa asquerosamente vomitiva… poción multijugos. Ojala Bellamy, Weasley y el jodido Potter se fueran al infierno y no salieran nunca de ahí, para que los hagan bailar la macarena todos los días, siempre que se pudiese. El se imaginaba a Potter intentando seguir el ritmo.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr a vomitar hacia los botes de basura (olvidando que era un Malfoy y que los Malfoy no vomitan en los botes de basura) y lo que vio le aterró. _¡Esa era la cereza sobre el pastel en la broma!_ Se volteó para dejar ver su semblante completamente fruncido.

Pero Potter y los demás se estaban riendo.

Ahí frente a ellos estaba el Draco Malfoy más, absurdamente gracioso en la historia. Superaba con creces el hecho de que Alastor Moody lo haya convertido en un hurón albino en cuarto año, realmente bastante gracioso aquello.

¾ ¿Qué…—espetó frunciendo el entrecejo—HAN HECHO USTEDES TRES?

Pero las risas de todo el jodido personal le advirtieron que aquello era más de lo que a él le hubiese gustado. Malfoy estaba completamente colorado su ahora pequeña y rosada nariz arrugada estaba completamente roja haciendo que sus bigotes salientes quedasen completamente rojos.

Sus ahora garras estaban apretándose fuertemente mientras miraba a Potter y sus compinches, ah pero esa no era la cereza del pastel. La cola que se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro, de manera enfurruñada. Draco era un hibrido de gato y humano, con las patas mullidas y las mejillas llenas de pequeños manchones donde salía los bigotes.

¡Va a matar a Potter! ¡Lo jura por…! ¡Al carajo, es _estambre_!

Y Draco Malfoy se lanzó por el estambre, mientras sus compañeros aurores se reían de él.

Dos semanas habían pasado y ambos aurores (con el bonus de Ron Weasley) aun no se quitaban las burlas encima por lo vivido el día de los inocentes.

Hervet llegó con cuatro cafés (incluido el de ella) humeantes y cargados en una bandeja y los deposito frente a ellos. Harry cogió uno, Ron otro y Malfoy el único que quedaba, lo olfateo un poco antes de tomar un sorbo. Lo único que si bien se salvaba de aquella cafetería asquerosa era su buen café, por que los sándwiches insípidos de carne y queso desabrido eran un asco; su mirada fría dio contra el vaso de Potter mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

¾ Yo que tu—comenzó Harry sonriendo un poco—no terminaría esa bebida.

¾ Tonterías—comentó Draco mientras dejaba su vaso vacio en aquella mesita sintiéndose abochornado y bajando la mirada.

¾ Te lo dije, Malfoy. Bueno creo que todos hemos terminado… Vamos—y todos se levantaron de sus asientos dejando a Draco Malfoy solo en la cafetería.

Con una erección.


End file.
